


Don't leave me

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [508]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Chelsea FC, Leaving Home, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Eden ne pensait pas qu'il serait celui regrettant son départ.
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard
Series: FootballShot [508]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Don’t leave me

Eden s’attendait à plus, il partait de Chelsea et c’était tout ? Pas d’autres réactions, pas plus qu’au revoir et une tape amicale sur l’épaule. Rien de plus de ce qu’ils ont toujours laissé paraître ? Eden pensait qu’ils étaient plus que ça, plus qu’un duo d’attaque ! Olivier n’a pas l’air d’en avoir grand-chose à faire qu’il parte pour Madrid, comme si toutes ces années à jouer ensemble ne signifiaient rien pour lui, comme s’ils avaient simplement gagné et perdu ensemble, comme si sa vie ne voulait rien dire pour lui ?! Eden est fou de rage, lui qui pensait avoir réussi à entrer dans le cœur du français, il n’a rien récolté du tout, même pas un minimum de son attention ! Il n’est même pas plus qu’un coéquipier pour lui, il est juste le gars qui marquait ? Il ne mérite vraiment pas plus que ça ? Eden devrait un départ déchirant dans la vie d’Olivier ! Le français devrait pleurer et supplier pour qu’il reste avec lui ! Eden devrait être à ses côtés quelques derniers instants en train de lui murmurer une main sur la joue que tout se passerait bien sans lui ! Tout ça va le rendre définitivement fou avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte ! 

Olivier devrait le regretter, lui demander de rester au lieu de le saluer passivement avant de repartir d’où il venait. Il devrait le tenir contre lui longuement en essayant de retenir ses larmes, Eden devrait pouvoir le réconforter, lui envoyer des photos de Madrid comme cadeau de départ, mais non. Dans les faits, Hazard est celui qui serait prêt à bégayer à Giroud de rester à ses côtés et de ne pas retourner d’où il vient comme s’il n’existait plus dans sa vie. Non, il ne va pas être qu’un souvenir en maillot bleu pour le français, il veut être tellement plus ! Il veut être sa raison de vivre ! Il ne veut pas que ce soit l’inverse !

Et ainsi, Eden est celui qui se retrouve à gémir « S’il te plaît, ne me laisse pas…» comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Parce que c’est lui qui part et qui a fait une erreur. 

Fin


End file.
